Three Ways To Love
by Moffy
Summary: Is it possible to love three different guys at once? That's one question that needs to be answered, but who's heart will get broken in the process? OCxLuke OCxChase or OCxWizard...? Read&Review!
1. Wind

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction! It's sort of based on how I'm having a super difficult time deciding who to marry in Harvest Moon Animal March. The 3 bachelors are Luke, Chase, and the Wizard (Gale). They all have great qualities...I don't know. If you read and review, I should discover who to marry! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing in this chapter except for Moffy. Natsume owns Harvest moon.**

_Intro-_

Love. . . what is it? This is a question I've been asking myself a lot recently. Ever since I saw his tousled peach hair sway in the breeze when he turned to say hello.

When he first said ,"Hey," and all I could think about was how his transparent outlook on life was suddenly something I strive for.

Or when he looked at me under the moonlight with his eyes – one gold, and one green – and I was rendered motionless.

If you haven't recognized my dilemma yet, I'll spell it out for you. . .

These descriptions are not for one person, but 3, very different people.

I know what you're thinking "You can't love 3 different men at the same time, because then it's not true love."

Well, I think we're about to find out if that's really true.

_-Chapter 1-_

"Wow, how positively wonderful. . .wind." I said scowling out my window. I hate wind. All it does is get in the way. Since I have to work **outside **– of all places – I can't leave my hair down. Because if I do, then it becomes a huge tangled mess, and I look like I just rolled out of bed. So, when it's windy outside, I HAVE to put my hair up, and I hate putting my hair up. . .

Ugh, I'm always so harsh in the morning. I complain when I'm tired, and lately, I've been up late thinking.

I've been thinking about why in the world I ever decided to come here. I've never given any consideration to farming in my life.

I never think about anything before I act. . .oh well, I'm here, and I plan to make the best of it. . .

Here, let me back up to the beginning. My name is Moffy, (not to be confused with Muffy) I'm about 5'6". I have long brown hair with an auburn tint, which comes down to my shoulder blades. I'm not overweight, but I'm not skinny either. I'm extremely pale and have tons of freckles all over my face. My eyes. . .are the most difficult to describe. . .in the light, my pupils are surrounded in a layer of brownish-orange. The rest of my eye is a greenish-blue. I've been told my eyes look exotic, that they are my best feature. . .I guess that's good, right? Finally, my personality. . .as you might have noticed, I'm very sarcastic. Most people don't get my sense of humor.

"_Oh well,"_ I thought to myself. "_I guess I'll just have to make the best of it." _

I stepped up to my front door, turned the knob, and pulled it open.

I was **not **prepared to find a small, fat, creepy looking man standing on my front porch. How long has he been standing there waiting for me to come outside?

"Welcome to Castanet!" he practically screamed at me.

It was too early for this. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

I realized I had been just standing there, starring at him with my mouth hanging open, when he suddenly started screaming at me again.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Ya, he was one to talk.

"Ya, I just woke up is all" I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. I am **not **a morning person.

"Oh, uh, well. . . Welcome!" He said **again. **I hated it when people couldn't pick up the vibe that they weren't wanted at **6 in the morning.**

"Oh, thanks, that farm looks. . .well. . ." I muttered unintelligibly. This place was in **terrible** condition. It would cost around 10,000 gold just to fix the house, and that's not including the price to fix the barn and the coop. . . this was going to suck.

"Yes, well, the place has character, wouldn't you say?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Ya. . .sure." This conversation was getting awkward.

"Alright then, I just came to introduce myself. I'm mayor Hamilton! Harmonica Town is around the corner there." He pointed to a narrow pathway that wound around the side of the island. "Over there is the way to the Garmon Mine District." He gestured to another pathway that went up the side of a hill behind my house. "And then if you go that way, you can go to Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch in Flute Fields." he pointed to another pathway that wrapped around the edge of the island going the opposite way the path to Harmonica Town went.

"Hmm, thanks." I said. He must have forgotten that he'd already left a map on my table. Which brought up another concern. . . did he have a key to my house?

"Well I'll be seeing you around I'm sure! Just be sure to introduce yourself to everybody here! They're all very kind and welcoming!" He said, grinning as he turned and headed off to Harmonica Town

This made me shutter. Was everybody here as creepy and perky as him? What a fantastic start!

_End of Chapter 1 -_

**What did you think? Please be honest and leave reviews! This is gonna help me decide who to marry, so any reviews that could help the story along would be much appreciated. This chapter was just to set the scene and let you know what the main character was like...and also to express the creepiness I feel about the mayor...*shudder* Please Review!**


	2. Sand

**Wow, this is the second chapter 2 I've written. The first one majorly sucked. . .so I just started over! In case you were wondering, this chapter is about how she meets Chase. I'm so sorry this took so long to be published. I've been really busy and, like I said, I had to start over because the first one didn't make any sense. . . so here you go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in the chapter except for Moffy. Natsume owns Harvest Moon.**

_-Chapter 2-_

"Finally. That looks good enough." I said, feeling very accomplished, as I looked at the seeds I'd just planted.

I'd thought I'd never get the hang of farming, but after the first few days of sore muscles, it got a little easier.

My animals were fed,brushed , and all my plants had been watered , but it was only 10:00 am! There was so much time!. . .but I didn't really have anything to _do._

I could always go to the beach_. _It _was _pretty nice outside today.

I took my time walking there. It's not like I had to be anywhere today.

That was one of the things I liked about living here; I was done with my work by 10 in the morning. As boring as it was, I'd rather be bored than overworked.

___

When I arrived, I set up a towel, laid down, and looked at the sky.

I dug my fingers into the sand ,feeling the difference between the hot sand on the surface, and the cool sand below. It made me think. . . a lot of people are like this. They act like they're someone on the outside, but on the inside, they're completely different.

I just laid there for the longest time, thinking about anything and everything, when I heard footsteps coming down the beach.

I looked up and saw him. I saw him and nothing else. I couldn't hear the waves or the seagulls. I couldn't feel the sand in between my toes, or the sun beating down on my face. It was him and the sound of his feet in the sand, that was it.

He had longish peach hair with three bobby pins in the side. He had black pants, a white button up shirt, and a green apron.

He was walking towards me. _What should I say?! What should I do?! I don't want to make a fool of my self! _He was almost there. He was looking at me, expectantly. Just a few more feet and he'd be within talking distance. _Say something! Don't just sit there staring at him!_

"Hey," I said, as soon as he was close enough. At least I _sounded _like I wasn't freaking out. I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

All I could see were his eyes.

They were a lovely shade of purple. I couldn't look away.

"Hey, are you that new farmer?" he asked with a small smile forming on his face.

"Ya, my name's Moffy." I said, glad that I was calm enough to talk like a normal human being.

"I work as the chef down at the Brass Bar," He said, smirking now, "I'm Chase,"

"Really? I couldn't tell from the apron." I remarked, now with my own smirk on my face.

"Actually, the apron isn't part of my uniform. I just wear it because it makes me look good. . .wouldn't you agree?" He said jokingly, still smirking.

"Hmm, I guess. . .if you could really call what you are 'good looking'_,_ than sure." I was grinning now.

"You know, I really wouldn't be talking right now if I were you." He said starring at my face with great amusement.

"What do you mean?!" I half-screamed, suddenly very self conscience.

It looked and sounded like he was holding back laughter. "Well, it's just I've never met anybody with a naturally red face. It's almost like you fell asleep while you were laying here or something."

_Oh my gosh. . .I can't believe it._

I'm such a flipping genius! I mean, here I am, pale as pale can get, and I go to the beach **without** sunscreen! How stupid can you get?!

This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. The first cute guy I meet here thinks I'm a total moron.

I wish I was the kind of person that could laugh something like this off; make it look like I got a horrible sunburn on purpose, but I'm not like that.

So I got up – with great difficulty – and tried to make a break for it. But you see, I was totally fried, so it was more of a waddle.

Upon seeing this, Chase let out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

I turned and looked at him, and felt relieved that he couldn't tell that I was blushing.

I also hated myself for looking at him, because now I was upset, and he could see it all over my face.

All at once he stopped laughing, his smile was still there, but it had changed. It wasn't like he'd seen something funny. No, it was like he was apologizing, or trying to make me forget why I was upset. The part of it that got me the most, was how much it was working.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but we heard a bell chiming in the distance.

It was 4 o'clock.

"That's my cue." He said looking in the direction of Harmonica Town.

I looked at him wondering what that meant. A pang of worry shot through my body. _Did he have a date? Was he seeing someone? _My face fell ever so slightly.

"I've got my shift over at the Brass Bar right now. " he explained, no doubt due to the expression on my face.

Why did I even care so much what _he _was doing? I met him only 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around?" The last part sounded like a question. Would he ever **want **to see me again?

"Ya, I think you will." He said before he started to walk in the opposite direction he had come from.

He arrived at the pathway to Harmonica Town, – about 20 feet away – turned as he was walking, gazed in my eyes, turned back around, walked around the bend in the path and out of my sight.

I can't say what it was about his eyes that enthralled me. I just know that even after he'd left, I'd gone home, crawled into bed, and dreamed, his eyes were all I could see.

_-End of Chapter 2-_

**Woo!!! Mmk, so that was chapter 2 for you. Again, I'm really sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I've been soooo busy. Well, if you see anything I need to improve on, or any advice you have, please review!!! Reviews brighten my day guys!! Chapter 3 will probably be about Moffy meeting Luke. . . probably. I'll see you guys in Chapter 3!!!**


	3. Mouse

**Mkk. So I spent a lot of time on this chapter. It took me a week to write it and then a couple of friends helped me work out the kinks, ( Thank you Ben and Shantel!). Sorry, but they really helped make this chapter, so I hope you love it!**

_-Chapter 3-_

I starred at the hole in my roof and sighed. I couldn't put this off any longer. I had to go to the carpenters today, or I would die from heat stroke.

_Why does it have to be so **hot?! **It's like 90 degrees outside!_

I trudged up the the hill behind my house on my way to the Garmon Mine District. It felt like the sun was glaring at me. I swear the weather hated me. The one day I want wind, it has to be completely still outside. . .perfect.

I glanced down at my map and noted that the carpenter's shop would be after the bridge at the top of the hill. **Why **did the carpenter's shop have to be on top of a **hill**?

When I got to the bridge I stopped for a moment. I could feel a faint mist coming from the waterfall. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cool, moist air. It was during moments like this that I found it hard to complain with my life, because things were actually going quite well; you could venture to say incredible.

I'd stopped by the Bar a couple times in the last week – coincidentally, of course – and Chase and I would hang out when they weren't too busy. We'd make fun of the snoring Mayor Hamilton in the corner, I would laugh at Chase's pathetic attempt at trying to juggle the cocktail glasses, and last night he walked me home. . . ya, you could say life was going pretty well right now.

I sighed, opened my eyes, and continued across the bridge to the Carpenter's Shop. I took in the sight before me. The shop was fairly large and smelled of sawdust. . . what a shocker.

I quietly walked up the steps to the front door, not sure what kind of reception I would receive. I slowly reached for the door knob, turned it, and pulled the door open.

I wasn't really surprised with what I saw when I walked in. There was a lot of work stations scattered around the room, each one containing unfinished projects. There was also a cash register, and at said register was a large man with dark, faded blue hair pulled into a low ponytail and a spiky mustache. He took me in, hair sticking out every which way, and smiled, "You must be that new farmer I've heard so much about. Moffy, right? I'm Dale" He said in a husky voice.

"Yup, that's me, nice to meet you," I replied, he seemed nice. He looked like he was in his late 40's or early 50's.

"How can I help you today?" Dale asked, still smiling earnestly.

"Well, I have this hole in my roof, and I was wondering if I could get that fixed. " I replied hesitantly, the matter of money just now hitting me, I had maybe 25,000 G to my name, and I could only guess that a house upgrade was _really _expensive. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You okay there?" He asked. I simply nodded and he continued, "I can fix your roof for 10,000 G."

"Really?! That's GREAT!!" I half shouted in his face. Realizing the volume of my spontaneous outburst, my face turned bright red as I mumbled, "sorry. . ."

He merely chuckled, "s'okay . . . now the matter of materials. . .you're going to have to supply the materials for the project."

"Materials?" I choked , the color – or what color there was – draining from my face. _Was I honestly going to have to go and get all of the materials for __**their**__ job? Ahh! There goes my good day!_

"Mm-hm, why did you think the price was so low?" He said smiling still. How could someone smile at the misfortune of another like this? "You're gonna need to bring me 100 pieces of lumber and stone; then I can fix your roof."

"How am I supposed to get a hold of 100 pieces of lumber and stone?!" I squeaked, going into hysterics.

"I GOT IT!!" I heard someone yell from behind me. All of a sudden there was a blur of blue crashing through the door wielding an ax.

I screamed, naturally. Wouldn't _you _scream if someone almost ran into you carrying a humongous ax? Exactly my point.

I was a little surprised when he screamed back at me. Why was he screaming? He was the one with a dangerous weapon!

"What are you **doing** Luke?!" Dale screamed, his face turning red. "You can't run around with dangerous tools like that! You could have hurt someone!"

The man with blue hair – whom I assumed was Luke – looked like he was still on the edge. " But I heard a **mouse**! I ran in to catch it Pops!" He yelled, right in my ear.

"A mouse? What are you talking about?" Dale asked, rolling his eyes.

"YA! I heard it squeaking from outside! It must be one HUGE mouse! How could you have _not_ seen it?!" He continued, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

_I knew where this was going._

And apparently so did Dale, "Well son, did this squeaking mouse sound like it was saying 'lumber and stone'?"

". . . well now that I think about it it did! But I thought that's because your always telling me to gather more lumber and stone!. . . Who's this?" Luke asked, just now noticing I was here.

"I'm Moffy. . .or who you apparently think is a mouse." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"That was you?. . ." His eyes filled with awe and confusion. Actually, now that he was holding still, I could get a good look at him. He had bright, spiky blue hair down to his shoulder with a bandana with flames around the edge. He had a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a reddish-brown sleeveless jacket, and blue jeans. His eyes were yellow, almost gold. I found myself lost in them. They were so welcoming, friendly, warm. . .

A confused voice startled me out of my daze,"Are you okay there?"

_I need to stop starring at people when I think. . .they're going to start thinking I'm crazy._

"Ya, I'm fine. . ."

"Anyway," Dale announced, " Luke, Moffy here needs materials for her roof repair. I want you to go to the woods with her and help her out, show her the ropes. Oh, and give her that old ax in the back."

"Sure thing Pops!" Luke then proceeded to sprint to the still open door and fly down the stairs.

"Luke'll take you over to Fugue Forest over in Flute Fields." Dale said, a new twinkle in his eyes, "He'll be able to teach you a lot about lumber gathering and safety precautions. Don't worry you'll be in safe hands."

_Hmm, maybe gathering lumber and stone won't be so terrible after all. . ._

_-End of Chapter 3-_

**Finally! I spent so much time on this, so I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will most likely be about gathering lumber and stone. Please review! I work harder when I know people like my writing, so don't be shy! See ya!**


	4. Trees

**Haha how long has it been? A year? Who knows... I honestly wasn't planning to update this anytime soon, but I feel like there's a decent amount of people that are interested in this now, so I'll give it another chance. I hope you guys like this. I feel it went pretty well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

––––––––––––––––––

The walk – or what you could call a _sprint_ – was really quite nice. It's a good thing I was in shape, because Luke was insanely fast. I guess that's what happens when your job is chopping down trees and carrying them to the other side of the island.

Even though it was probably a bad idea to run while carrying two axes, Luke didn't seem to care. The way he handled them reminded me of a skilled dancer. They were like an extension of himself, and it never seemed to phase him that he could easily kill both of us with one false step.

Running with Luke was definitely dangerous, but something about his carefree attitude made me feel like none of the hardships in life really mattered. It was like being a child again.

Regardless, it was a good run. It had been such a long time since I'd gone and just goofed off for a while. The feeling of the ocean spraying into my face as the waves hit the rocks below was incredible. The salty wind in my face really was amazing on a day like this. I laughed as I felt the energy coursing through my body, as I saw our shadows dash across the rocks. It was really quite saddening as we arrived at the entrance to the forest.

"Aw man! I love a good run!" Luke stretched his arms out above his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He really was a carefree spirit. I had all but forgotten why we had run all the way out there.

"Ya, that was nice." I slunk down into the grass under one of the trees and looked out at Flute Fields. The flowers behind Marimba Farm seemed to go on forever, and on a day like today I felt like they could.

"Pretty great, isn't it?" He sat next to me with a slight smile. "Ruth and Craig might not seem like it, but they're really passionate about those plants." He laid down and stared up at the trees. I couldn't see how that could be true. Ruth was droopy and monotone, and Craig was rough and crude...not that I had a problem with that, but it seemed impossible for them to be passionate about anything.

"How? Every time I see them they seem so bored with...everything."

He looked at me and sat up and looked back out at the fields. "Could you imagine going through all that work every day if you didn't have fun doing it?" He shook his head quickly. "They aren't the kind of people that express their feelings with smiles and words, but with their actions. Most people don't realize that." He suddenly jumped up with a random burst of energy. "Hey! We got a lot of work today! Let's go!" With that he pulled me to my feet and took off into the woods with me in tow.

I wondered what was going on in his head. I could tell that he really was pretty careless, but I couldn't help but sense that there was more there. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I liked Fugue Forest. It was nice and cool, so it was a good break from the 90 degree heat. The trees were so thick that you could hardly see the sky. In spite of the coverage from the sun, the Forest wasn't even dark. In fact, there was a sort of bluish hue over the whole thing. "How does it stay so light in here when the sun's blocked?"

He grinned, "It's the Fugue Mushrooms. They glow, and are supposed to be magic. They're kinda a legend around here. There's also supposedly a witch that lives out here, but no one's seen her for a really long time."

"A witch?" I had a hard time believing there could be anything like a witch of magic mushrooms out here. There were so many scientific signs that magic didn't exist, and I wasn't about to start thinking like a five year old again.

"Heh, I don't know. I think it'd be cool if there was one. They say that the fortune teller's a wizard, but they've never seen him do any magic or anything."

_A wizard? I doubt it._ I thought that he must be some sort of fake. I could just imagine it; a creepy old man with tarot cards stuffed up his sleeves, living alone in his house. He must be a pretty sad sight.

He fiddled with the handles on his hammers for a minute, then immediately lit up. "Hey! Stop distracting me! We got trees to chop down!" He laughed as he punched the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at his random spurts of energy. He really was like a hyper little kid some times. The attitude he carried also seemed to be contagious. I instantly felt so enthusiastic about hard, physical labor... Maybe it was the heat.

"So what do we do first?"

––––––––––––––––––––––

The day went really well in my opinion. Most people would probably be bored to tears if they had to chop trees and smash rocks all day, but having Luke there made the whole thing a lot more enjoyable. He was the kind of guy that could make anything fun.

Chopping at trees was really tiring though. While it wasn't too bad having Luke help me swing properly, (yes, I got to feel his muscles) I was still unbelievably sore after we had gathered all of the material that was necessary for the upgrade. I stared at the pile of lumber and stone and couldn't help but feel worn out at the thought of carrying them _all_ the way back to my house. I wondered how I was going to get them to my house as quickly as possible.

"Umm, are you okay?" Luke gave me a frightened look, like I was about to explode or something.

"Uhh, ya. Why?"

"Well you look, like, _really _pissed. It's okay, I can carry this stuff myself, you can just go on ahead of me." He rushed over to the material and started packing it in his bag.

"You think I'm mad?" I couldn't understand. Why would I be mad? "I'm not mad, Luke. I don't expect you to carry all this stuff by yourself. You've already done enough for me today." I walked over to the material and tried to pack up some lumber.

"Are you sure?" He straightened up, and looked at me with a sincerely confused look on his face, "You still look mad right now..." He looked down at the material like he wanted to pack the rest of it.

"Oh, geez..." _I get it_," Don't worry about it, that's just sorta my face. My dad's the same way. We look angry when we're thinking about something deeply." I felt so embarrassed. I had gotten to know this really sweet guy and here I was, blowing it because I had a stupid looking face.

"...Are you sure?"

"Totally. I promise." I said, nervously twisting my hair in my fingers.

He looked like he was relaxing a little as we talked and packed the materials. I felt like I could have had a heart attack. Most people get fed up with me when I always look so upset. I was always so self conscious about my lack of social skills and ability to show the proper facial expressions. I was weird... but _most_ of the time it didn't matter.

I hated that about myself. I couldn't help but be awkward. It's who I am! Most of my good friends during school had come to understand it and accept it, but once in a while I would crush on a guy I didn't know very well. Everything would go well at first, but then we'd be hanging out or something and I'd space out and start looking randomly ticked. It was a big turn-off for people I didn't know. Even teachers didn't like me that much because of it.

I didn't want this to happen again. Not here. I wanted a new start. I couldn't stand to have issues from my old life follow me here. _I can't handle it..._

"Hey...Hey! Don't cry!" Luke looked at me with a panicked expression.

I lifted my hand to my face. Sure enough, there were tears.

"It's not a big deal if you get upset ya know," he walked up to me, " Not everyone's perfect. It doesn't matter if you're mad, sad, or extremely happy!" He blushed as he looked down at the materials that were still on the ground. "You don't have to worry about anyone on this Island judging you, I promise."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It wasn't commonplace for me to cry in front of people I hardly knew. Luke really was a great guy. A little hyper, but still genuinely good. I felt like I could open up and tell him everything...but there's no way I'd ever do that. I felt I had given enough of myself to him for a while.

My dad always said, and I quote, "Don't go around bitching to everyone. They don't wanna hear it." I didn't want to make him the person that I'd dump all of my issues on, so I decided right there that I'd do my best to be happy around him. Besides, being happy suited him better, and it was hardly fair of me to hold him down.

"Thanks Luke," I wiped the last tear from my eye and smiled, "Let's get this crap back to my house."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

It didn't take us long to pack the rest of the material, and we were back at the entrance to the Fugue Forest before I realized it.

As we stepped out of the cool woods I smelled something so thick and delicious that I couldn't help but sigh.

"Haha, I know right? Chase's cooking is amazing!" Luke pointed down at a little house with an orange roof.

_Chase._

"That's Chase's house?" I sort of squeaked. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Chase!

"Uh-huh. I'm surprised he's still home. Usually he's on his way to the inn around this time. Hmm..." Luke pondered this for a second, and then was off.

We couldn't run with all of our material, so we just walked. I still felt somewhat embarrassed for what had happened in the Forest, but was even worse was that I cared so much! I mean, didn't I have a huge crush on _Chase?_ I didn't want to think about Luke like this, because just the mention of Chase's name made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't deny that I felt attracted to Luke, but I knew that I had chemistry with Chase too.

I'm sure that if I looked pissed earlier, I definitely looked upset now.

I did my best to compose myself until we got back to my house and dropped the material on the side. "I had fun today!" Luke exclaimed with a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile back. It was like the very air around him was warm with his happiness when he smiled.

"Me too. Thanks for the help. There's no way I could've done it without you." I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. I was so fried after all that work _and _the realization of him and Chase.

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow with Pops so we can fix up your house!" He did a little jump and took off for the mine district, and before I knew it he was gone.

I felt my legs begin to buckle underneath me, and I fell to the grass. I was so tired that there was no way I could go see Chase that night. I would probably pass out along the way.

I managed to make it into my house where I collapsed onto my bed. After a minute I realized that I was dripping with sweat, and desperately needed a shower.

As I felt the water and soap wash away all the dirt and sweat from my skin, thoughts of Chase and Luke filled my head. I couldn't see how there was any way to choose between them. Chase was the misunderstood type, and he totally got my personality, and Luke was the sort of person that I just loved to be around.

I knew girls like this while I was growing up. They would flirt with a multitude of guys until they decided who they really wanted to date, but I didn't want to be like that! I remember the look on those guys faces as they saw all the different guys there crush had been seeing, and it was so heart-breaking you could cry.

I felt such a heaviness on my chest as I thought about it, and I was even more upset about the fact that I had only just met them, and shouldn't be having any feelings this intense about anyone. I was still trying to start a ranch!

I realized something.

Was there really anything wrong with just talking to them? I mean, I wasn't really dating either of them, and it was so early that there's no way I could decided who I really wanted to date.

Plus, they lived in different parts of the island, so how could they ever find out that the other was talking to me?

I felt more at ease with the idea as I proceeded to shut off the water, get dressed, and ease my self into my bed. I could tell I was going to feel sore the next day, and was dreading the certain pain I would feel in the morning.

As I laid in my bed and drifted into sleep, my dreams were filled with Luke's smiles and Chase's laughter.

And they were not pleasant dreams.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Hooray! I never thought that I would actually write another chapter for this story, but I'm pretty glad I did. I forgot how much I like these characters. **

**You should know that the character Moffy is based off me entirely, and the whole pissed off thing happens with me on a regular basis...It sucks when a cute guy thinks your mad all the time...grr, oh well :P**

**Thank you guys so much for keeping me writing. It's so important to me and I almost forgot about it. I feel like I've grown a lot as a writer since I last updated this story. You guys are awesome! Happy Reading!**

**~Moffy ^_^**


End file.
